


Bad Days

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Engaged, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru-centric, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: In which Iwaizumi has a bad day and all it takes is for him to cuddle with his boyfriend to know everything will be okay.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something short and sweet for Oikawa and Iwaizumi since they deserve the world and much more.

Iwaizumi 

Iwaizumi didn’t even bother running anymore. He was soaked wet from the car that drove through the puddle next to him anyways, so he just tiredly walked under the rain towards his house.

His whole day had been a mess. He hadn’t been able to rest through the night thanks to the neighbor’s dog barking which resulted on him waking up with a shitty attitude.

Iwaizumi had even called off Oikawa, which now he remembered he had to apologize when he got back. 

At work it wasn’t any better. His patient was having an off day and everything Iwaizumi tried on the rehabilitation just gained him glares and disparaging comments. To top it off, he had forgotten the bento Oikawa had prepared at home so he had to buy food from the cafeteria. 

At least Iwaizumi got an early leave after his last client had called for a schedule change. Which brought him to his current situation. He didn’t have an umbrella with him when it started raining halfway through his walk home so he started running until the car had soaked him up.

Iwaizumi just gave up on his day. After a long walk he got back home. Oikawa was on the sofa watching TV when Iwaizumi walked in. 

“Hey Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said without taking his eyes off the screen. “How was your day?”

Iwaizumi just groaned in response as he took off his shoes. Oikawa turned around at that and stared at him.

“Didn’t auntie teach you that it’s bad to get wet in the rain? You can get sick!” Oikawa said playfully.

Iwaizumi just stared at him blankly. “Fuck off,” he muttered. “I’ll take a bath.” He left the room before Oikawa said anything else.

The moment the tub was filled he got in and submerged himself up to his nose on the warmth of the water.

The serenity of the moment, the water slowly cleaning him and the silence of the room were the most peaceful Iwaizumi had been in the whole day.

He groaned. Iwaizumi was still feeling out of it.

He opened his eyes as he took to washing his body and hair. He knew what was making him feel uneasy.

Iwaizumi had been rude to Oikawa two times even though it wasn’t his fault at all. Iwaizumi hurried to get ready so he could go and apologize to Tooru.

He walked into their room not really expecting to find Oikawa already. He was lying on the bed on his phone, two cups of hot cocoa with marshmallows on the bedside plus Iwaizumi’s favorite extra warm blanket. 

Once Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi he smiled and extended his arms, inviting him in. Iwaizumi immediately went in, cuddling into his fiancée’s side and taking in the familiar scent.

They’re both quiet for a while, both of them enjoying each other’s presence before Iwaizumi decided to talk.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Oikawa’s neck. “I was rude to you in the morning and then when I came back and here you’re comforting me.”

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa answered softly.

Iwaizumi hummed, getting more comfortable so he could look up at Oikawa. “It was not,” he said, leaning in to kiss him. “Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you,” he finished with a sigh.

“Hajime...” Oikawa started. Iwaizumi looked up again expectantly. “Shut up.”

Iwaizumi stared at him before laughing slightly.

“I mean it,” Oikawa continued. “I’m happy being next to you, the man I love and that I know loves my dumb ass back. We have our bad days but that doesn’t mean it’ll always be like that. So as long as we’re together, those days won’t be as bad anymore.”

These were the moments where Iwaizumi truly thought he was way too lucky to have Oikawa in his life. He cuddled into Oikawa again and buried himself there.

“Iwa-chan... are you crying?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi groaned softly but nodded.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so overwhelmed from everything that happened today,” he explained.

Oikawa giggled slightly, receiving a small slap from Iwaizumi. “It’s okay, Haji, do you want to tell me?”

Iwaizumi looked up again, wiping his eyes. “Can I lie in your chest?”

“I love you, Hajime, of course you can,” Oikawa answered. “Why did you think I became so buff for?”

Iwaizumi smiled lovingly at him and lied over Oikawa, his ear right where he could listen the beating of Oikawa’s heart as he was embraced by him.

A heart that was beating just for him.

Iwaizumi told Oikawa about his day. Slowly it all went away and the bad things that had happened were replaced by the feeling of Tooru’s love.

Iwaizumi now knew that next to Oikawa Tooru even bad days would stop being bad. 


End file.
